


Caught in the act

by stanaabanana



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fill, Kink Meme, Masturbation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanaabanana/pseuds/stanaabanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the summer hiatus 14 kink meme.<br/>Pairing: Castle/Beckett - (Lanie)<br/>Rating: NC-17/M<br/>Summary: Lanie catches Castle and Beckett up to no good in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The sexual tension makes Beckett drag Castle down to Lanie's office during a lunch break to shut him up (blowjob), Lanie comes back from lunch early and catches them mid act.  
> You can either make her join in ;) or in typical Lanie style, embarrass Kate/make sexual comments about Castle.

"You were so tight around me..so hot and wet.."

"Castle," Beckett groaned as quietly as she could. "Stop it!" They were sat at her desk in their usual position, her working her way through the mountains of paperwork she had accumulated and him perched on his seat next to her desk, watching her. She still found that creepy.

"Am I distracting you, detective?" He asked with a cocky smirk. Bastard, he knew full well what he was doing to her. Beckett shuffled around in her chair, clamping her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure that was slowly building with every word he said. "I'm just reminiscing over the fucking incredible sex we had last night."

Damn him. She was about ten seconds away from either taking him on her desk where everyone could see or yanking open her drawer to retrieve her gun and shoot him with it.  
Chancing a glance around, she was pleased to notice that no one seemed to be looking in their direction, most of the other detectives and officers getting ready to head out and grab some lunch, others still on their lunch break from earlier. Esposito and Ryan we're going over video footage from a case Karpowski had caught, they'd somehow managed to get all of their paperwork done already.

Her and Castle had only been together a few short weeks but boy were they some incredible weeks. Ever since she'd shown up at his apartment, sopping wet from the rain and practically jumped his bones, they'd hardly been able to separate from each other when they were alone. They went home together every night and stayed up until all hours fucking each other's brains out until they collapsed from sheer exhaustion. They took the term 'making up for lost time' to a whole new level.

But now they were at the precinct and Castle was seriously toeing the line. He'd figured out pretty early on how easily he could turn her on and he used it to his full advantage whenever he could, making her squirm and writhe, knowing she could do nothing about it. Beckett was ridiculously tempted to see if she could get away with shoving her hands down her pants under her desk and riding her fingers until she came on a gasp while he watched, but the risk of getting caught was too high, she had only just been reinstated as a detective after all.

"And when you came..screaming my name into the room.."

He was still going, still whispering obscenities from their passionate love making last night across the desk. Beckett tried to hide her blush with her hair, she remembered vividly how she'd screamed his name last night, over and over again as he made her come so hard. It was impossible to deny that Richard Castle was fucking amazing in bed and she showed her appreciation quite vocally most nights, she'd never been so loud during sex in her life.

Not that Castle seemed to mind - of course he wouldn't, she was feeding his ego even more. That's not to say he hadn't gotten quite loud a time or two as well though, particularly when she was on top and could take him deeper, he really loved that.

"The way your face was all flushed, hair wild and tangled, lips bruised and red..yeah that's how I like you best, thoroughly fucked and all because of me..I'll never get over that.."

Enough was enough. Standing up, praying against all odds that her arousal wasn't evident through her trousers, Beckett grasped Castle by the arm to pull him up and dragged him along behind her. "We're going to get lunch, won't be long," she called out to Espo and Ryan as they headed to the elevator.

"We're going to eat?" Castle asked, seemingly confused by her sudden manhandling of him.

"In a way," she muttered, jigging about on the spot as the elevator moved, using all of her willpower not to stop the cart and fuck him against the wall. She had to remind herself more than once that there were cameras in here, the last thing she needed was the precincts tech department seeing her screw Castle, especially not when their relationship was still a secret. They exited the elevator into the lobby and Castle became even more confused when Beckett led him away from the main entrance and down towards-

"Why are we going to the morgue?" He asked. "Is Lanie coming to lunch with us?"

"Lanie is already at lunch," Beckett told him, checking to make sure the morgue was empty as they walked past, heading towards Lanie's office. Tapping in the five digit code on the outside, Beckett waited for the green light before opening the door to the room. Walking inside, she waited until Castle had followed her in before shutting the door behind them and pushing Castle up against the nearest wall.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Castle asked as she dropped to her knees in front of him and began unbuckling his belt.

"Shutting you up," she mumbled, focusing on getting his pants down. "You won't stop going on about the sex we have when I'm trying to work and it's driving me crazy." Finally, she had his pants and boxers down around his ankles, not wasting time with taking them off completely. "Ah," she grinned. "Seems like I wasn't the only one getting turned on up there." Castle was half-hard already, thick cock bobbing as she scooted closer, inching towards his stomach.

"You were- I was-" Castle babbled but words were no long needed as Beckett sucked him into her mouth, taking him down as deep as she could. She held her position there for a moment, sucking in air through her nose and bracing her hands on his thighs. She let him slip out of her mouth with loud pop, swiping a lick over his head as she did. "Holy shit," he gasped, placing his hands flat against the wall currently holding him up.

Beckett sucked a ball into her mouth and swirled her tongue over him lightly, pleasure shooting through her as his cock became fully erect. Shit, she was going to need a change of clothes if she kept this up, her panties were soaked. Switching sides, she paid the same attention to the other testicle, a hand leaving his leg and pumping slowly over his shaft, thumb flicking over the tip to spread the pre-cum already oozing out.

Castle was lost in ecstasy. Her mouth was like satin, so warm and tight around him and it took all of his self control not to take her right there over Lanie's desk. That turned him on even more, the fact that they were doing this in Lanie's office and could be caught at any minute. His head thrashed back against the wall, eyes slamming shut as she took him into her mouth again, sucking him deep and hard into the back of her throat. This had to be the deepest she'd taken him, struggling for breath and he could feel the flex of her throat around his tip as she fought her gag reflex. Oh fuck she was perfect.

She drew back slightly, catching her breath before taking up a punishing rhythm, bobbing up and down on his cock, tongue swiping over his head as she pulled back, nose brushing his public hair when she swallowed him down. He almost lost it when she added her teeth, lightly grazing over him on every draw back, his skin covered in goosebumps at her actions.

The two of them were so turned on and so wrapped up in what they were doing, they didn't even hear the beeps of the security code being typed in, nor did they hear the door opening and the gasp as Lanie saw them.

"What the.." Lanie began, eyes taking in her best friend on her knees, sucking Castle's rather generous cock into her mouth. Shit, that was hot. Lanie didn't know what to do, the sight before her was turning her on to no end but she couldn't just stand here and watch, she had to let them know she was back early. "Ahem," she cleared her throat a little louder than necessary.

Kate drew back almost instantly, eyes wide as she turned to face Lanie but Castle took a few extra seconds, only realising something was up when Kate wasn't sucking him off anymore.  
"Shit," Castle said, scrambling to reach for his pants but Kate stopped him. "Beckett!" He hissed.

"Hang on," she replied, taking his length back into her hand and pumping slowly, eyes still trained on Lanie. Castle suddenly didn't seem to care that they had an audience, his head falling back against the wall as Beckett picked up the pace.

"What are you-"

"Oh don't even try and deny it, Lanie," Beckett grinned. "This is turning you on just as much as it is me."

She had a point, Lanie could feel her panties getting wetter as Castle's grunts filled her office. "Okay," she relented, walking across the room and sitting in her chair. "Carry on." Her and Beckett had admitted to each other over a few drinks that they were both into voyerism, Kate confessing she'd love Lanie to see just this, her fucking Castle with her mouth.

Knowing that Lanie was there watching, both Castle and Beckett seemed even more turned on, movements increasing in pace and moans getting louder. As Beckett took him to the back of her throat once again, she slipped a hand down the front of her panties, huffing out a breath of relief over Castle as her fingers came into contact with her clit.

"Shit, Kate.." Lanie gasped, following suit. Kate could see that Lanie also had her hands in her pants, teasing herself as she watched them.

Castle opened his eyes again, bucking his hips as he made eye contact with Lanie and noticing what she was doing. Shit..oh fuck this was incredible.. "Beckett.." He gasped, eyes wandering down and noticing her hand buried deep with herself as she rolled her hips. "Oh god, I'm close.." He couldn't hold out much longer, not with Beckett sucking him off so exquistly, her hand busy getting herself off, three fingers probably buried deep in her heat as she ground her clit on her palm and Lanie masturbating watching it all.

His balls tightened in preparation and Beckett looked up at him, eyes wide. A pure animalistic side came out then and Castle grasped her face in his hands and slammed his hips into her. She had confessed just three nights ago that one of her fantasies included him fucking her face and so now he was doing it, forcing his cock into her tight little mouth as her hand sped up, thrusting faster and deeper.

"Oh yes..fuck, Castle," Lanie gasped out from her position on her chair. "That's it..fuck her face..ohhh..."

From the sounds of their conjoined moans, gasps and grunts, the three of them were close. Beckett came first, screaming a mixture of his name and Lanie's around his cock, the sound muffled by the fullness of her mouth. He heard Lanie break next, gasping and moaning as she rode out her orgasm on her hand. Gripping a handful of Kate's hair in his fists, he pumped harder, her eyes watering with the effort of not gagging and fighting to breathe. Shit, this was all of his dreams come true.. Her hand hadn't stopped it's ministrations in her pants and she came again, sobbing her release around him as he finally broke. His hands on the back of her head, pushing her onto his cock until her nose was squished against his flesh, he emptied his load into her, spurting his release down her throat, aftershocks rattling through him as Beckett looked up at him, a woman who looked throughly used.

"Holy crap," she gasped as he pulled himself out of her mouth and she had the chance to swallow him down. "That was.."

"Tell me about it," Lanie said, zipping up her pants. "I've never been so turned on in my life."

"Hot," Castle growled, "so fucking hot."

Kate just grinned at him. "See Castle, that's what you get for teasing me when I'm trying to work."

"Sweetheart, if that's what happens when I tease you then I'll be doing it a hell of a lot more often," he promised.

"And uh, Lanie," Beckett said. "Reckon you can kinda keep that fact that Castle and I are together to yourself?"

"Oh I'm sure we can convince her, babe," Castle said, wrapping his girlfriend in his arms.


End file.
